


Anywhere But Now

by SopranoStewart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SopranoStewart/pseuds/SopranoStewart
Summary: This story is my entry for an event I participated in on fanfiction.net called FAGE 13 which stands for “fic awesome gift exchange.” This is my third time participating. I have been an avid reader of SSHG fanfiction for a long time now, but this is my first time writing a story with them. Basically, we are given a few random prompts to choose from that are given to us anonymously, so no one knows who has who. My recipient had requested either twilight or Hermione non canon (I knew what I would choose haha) the prompts I chose allowed me to come up with the SSHG story. I have enjoyed writing his shorter story so much, I plan to do a sequel and possible more. Please enjoy my entry to this event, I had a blast writing it! I will post chapters ever couple days to keep the suspense, but if you truly want to read it all right away, the full story is posted to fanfiction.net enjoy!! Summary/Prompt used: “Legend has it, if you stand in front of a mirror holding a cup and a candle you can jump between dimensions.” AND “it’s just an ordinary mood ring...or is it?”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a facebook page titled: SopranoStewart Fanfiction. That is were I post any updates as well as banners made for my stories fan art (If at any point that does happen haha) and also pictures of how I visualize characters, outfits, etc. to give readers a better visual of what I see. Please go and give it a like if you would be so kind or if you enjoy my work enough to do so. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***AUTHOR NOTE 2/26/21*** It was brought to my attention that chapter 6 had been posted twice in place of chapter 7. So I have now corrected chapter 7 so it is the correct chapter. I hope if you've already seen this story you will take time to read it with the correct chapter in place. Sorry about that! And thank you to the kind person who informed me of this error!
> 
> ~SopranoStewart (Hannah)

FAGE… The 13th.

Title: Anywhere But Now

Written for: PurlySurly

Written By: SopranoStewart

Rating: T

Summary/Prompt used: “Legend has it, if you stand in front of a mirror holding a cup and a candle you can jump between dimensions.” AND “it’s just an ordinary mood ring...or is it?” 

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

I have to give a huge shoutout to four lovely ladies for helping me with my story process. To Sarah (Mariescullen) For the B-E-A-utiful banner she made for this story. Thank you so much my dear! To Tammy (TammyVlcek here on FF) for being my wonderful BETA and helping me out immensely even when it was down to the wire. To Miss Trinity (who I love to call mom, being my best friend's mom.) Who gave me the moral support and helped push my muse along and helped immensely. And finally, I must give a huge shoutout to my dear friend Denicia (Nicia here on FF) Who I’ve known for about 10 years now for taking time out of her days to also overlook the story and help me with the American english to British english translation. :) again you three, thank you so much!! <3

*I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series, I just enjoy playing around with J.K Rowlings awesome characters. Any original characters mentioned in this story do belong to me* :)

**_Anywhere But Now_ **

_She had heard a strange noise coming from the upstairs of her home. The woman had just finished brewing a cup of tea down in the kitchen when she heard it. As if on cue with her head looking up to try and figure out what it was she had heard, the power in the home had gone off._

_“Oh, bugger all. . .” she huffed to herself. She scrambled around to find the matches in her kitchen drawer, finally managing to snatch them up and light a candle she had nearby._

_“Ah! Ouch!” She hissed, unable to keep from burning herself a little in her attempt to light the match and candle. Careful not to spill, she took the candle in her hand and her tea in the other, slowly making her way upstairs to her bedroom._

_“So much for a little light reading before bed. . .”_

_She entered her bedroom, passing the floor length mirror as she crossed to her bed. She was just getting ready to set everything down and climb into bed when she felt a shudder, a strange presence that something had changed. She glanced back at the mirror, slowly turning to approach it. She stopped just a couple feet in front of it. Eying it carefully, she was taken aback when she watched as the mirror glistened and moved, almost as if the glass had turned to liquid. Setting the cup and candle onto the floor, the woman slowly reached a hand out, and when her fingers met the surface, it rippled. She jerked her hand back and gasped, looking on in astonishment._

_“How. . .peculiar. . .”_

_She was even more surprised when she could hear someone on the other side, a voice she recognized._

Herself.

_She took a step forward, reaching both hands out this time, watching in amazement as both of her hands were dipping_ through _the mirror. Looking back once more at the room behind her, she took a deep breath before taking that final step, disappearing into the mirror._

“And no one has seen or heard from her since! The legend says because of the cup and candle that she had been holding, it was some weird way that she was able to travel through that mirror!” 

“And _where_ on Earth could she have gone?” Hermione asked, slightly annoyed by the silly reason her friend had said this mysterious woman was able to go through the mirror.

“Dunno? Maybe some different planet?” That caused the rest of the girls to burst into a fit of giggles, except for Hermione, who just crossed her arms and huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Felicity that is absolute rubbish!” Hermione chided. “That’s just as bad as that Bloody Mary foolery you had us try at your house.”

“This is different, Hermione! They never saw that woman again! This was an actual woman that lived in England! Near us here in Hampstead of all places. C’mon, we have to try it.” 

“If she disappeared then how in the world would anyone know what she did if no one else was there to witness it?” Hermione's questions didn’t seem to have any effect on everyone else’s mindset. They all just looked at her, waiting for her to give in, as she typically did.

“Fine,” Hermione huffed. “But don’t stop me from saying I told you so when it doesn’t work!”

The small group of friends made their way inside. It was a beautiful evening. The weather was beginning to cool, being just two days shy of the autumn. Hermione Granger had been seated in a circle with some neighbourhood friends outside, laughing and playing and telling each other stories. They were celebrating her 8th birthday, and it was Hermione’s very first sleepover at her house. 

They made their way upstairs to the loo, the group of girls standing in the doorway staring at the floor length mirror at the far end of the room. After having no such luck with the old bloody mary urban legend, Hermione’s friend Felicity had told them the story they had just heard in the hopes that this one would convince Hermione that it most certainly could work. 

“Well c’mon then. . . .who’s gonna go?”

“Not me.”

“ _Definitely_ not me.”

“Oh, come _on!_ ” Hermione cried. “You all were the ones that wanted to prove to me that this worked, so someone has to do it.”

“Why don’t you?” Felicity asked.

Hermione almost looked offended by the request. ‘Because it would be nothing but silly to even attempt to do such a thing.”

“Or you’re just scared.”

“I am no such thing!”

“Are too.”

“Am not!”

“Oh please,” Hermione's friend Amelia chimed in. “will someone just go?”

“Don’t we need the cup and candle Felicity was talking about first?” Another girl whose name was Layla spoke up.

“Oh yeah. . .” They all said, almost in unison.

“I’ll go get it!” Felicity stated and she bolted down the stairs. She returned just a couple minutes later carrying a light blue pillar candle already lit in one hand and a china tea cup in the other.

“Be careful with that cup!” Hermione cried, taking the cup from her hand. “That’s a part of my mother’s china collection, she’ll have my head if we break any of those!”

“Hermione calm down, don’t get in a paddy. You have it now, so here. . .” Felicity said as she handed Hermione the candle, “go on then. . .try it.”

Hermione turned around and took a few more steps towards the mirror. She gazed at it for several moments, trying to look and see if she noticed any obvious changes. After a few moments in quiet, save from the occasional breathing you’d hear from one of the few girls, Hermione finally broke her gaze, looking back at her friends in annoyance. 

“See? Nothing is happening, Felicity.” Hermione said.

“Well. . .maybe you’re holding it wrong! Or maybe the lights need to be off! Here.” She reached up and flipped the light off and then shut the door, the only light coming from the hallway that peeked under the bathroom door. 

Hermione once again turned back towards her mirror, staring intently at her reflection. The sound of her friend taking in a breath startled her for a moment. 

“I think I saw it move!” Felicity said in an intense whisper.

“Nothing moved, Felicity. I didn’t see anything from where I'm standing and I’m closer,” Hermione replied. 

“I think Hermione was right, Felicity, this is rather pointless.”

“You were just as excited as I was to try it, Amelia!”

“Well, it’s clearly not working. Can we just go back to playing outside before it gets too dark?”

“Ugh. Fine.” Felicity huffed as she flipped the light back on. Hermione blew out the candle, leading everyone out of the bathroom and back downstairs to put away the cup and candle.

The girls made their way outside, and as the others were trying to decide whether to play “What’s the time, Mr. Wolf?” or “Oranges and Lemons”, Hermione walked over to a clearly upset Felicity, who sat at the outdoor table with her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

“Don’t let this get you down, Felicity. It was just a silly urban legend people like to tell in the hopes of either scaring others or making people think it’s true.”

“You make me sound like I'm daft for thinking it would work, Hermione. Thanks a lot. . .”

“You’re not daft, you were just curious, that’s all. You weren’t the only one. C’mon, don’t let this ruin the evening, let’s end my birthday on a much happier note!”

Felicity glanced at Hermione and smiled. “You’re right. I’m sorry Hermione. I didn’t mean to be such a sourpuss on your birthday.”

“No harm done. C’mon, let’s go join the others. I’ll be the wolf!” Hermione said as she dashed over to the other girls.

“Okay!” Felicity said as she followed suit. 

The group of girls enjoyed the rest of their evening, running themselves ragged until they couldn’t do it anymore. Every single one of them fell right to sleep that evening all curled up in their sleeping bags.

_If only there was a world like that where things like that story could really happen. . ._ Hermione thought to herself before drifting off to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**_September 19, 2009_**

It seemed as if the stacks and stacks of paperwork were never ending. Even Hermione Granger herself couldn’t conjure enough magic to help the paperwork dissipate faster. The newly appointed and youngest Minister for Magic in magic history ran a hand through her bushy curls, huffing in protest at the thick locks that fought her need to release the frustration she had built up inside of her. The detangling spell from this morning was beginning to lose its hold on her nearly unmanageable hair. 

The bright witch was barely allowed a moment to breathe since she had been sworn in. Kingsley Shacklebolt’s abrupt resignation to retire to an area of much warmer climate with his family was a shock to the whole wizarding world. Hermione couldn’t fathom any reason why Kingsley was so willing to leave such a distinct position.

“You will realize soon enough Ms. Granger that there is much more to life than. . .this.” Kingsley had said to her the day of his resignation notice, gesturing around the room at the endless papers and books that were in the minister's office. With a bittersweet farewell, they had said their goodbyes the day Hermione was sworn in, thus, it left Minister Granger with papers piled high on her office desk and a big reputation to uphold more than ever. 

“It keeps me away from the house at least. . .” Hermione mumbled to herself.

To add a cherry on top to the rest of things overwhelming her, Hermione and Ron’s marriage was coming to an end. They were in the midst of finalising their divorce which had been quite the ordeal with the wizarding world's harsh rumours, no thanks to Rita Skeeter. Having quit his services as an auror, Ron decided to help his brother George run Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Just a few months after starting at the shop George had let him go, for Ron was doing nothing to help contribute to his brothers’ growing business. As soon as Ron had quit his duties as auror, he had started going into a downward spiral, and he was taking Hermione with him. She however, was having none of it. With the excessive drinking and verbal abuse, Hermione had finally put her foot down, with the help and support of Harry, Ginny and the rest of the family behind her, she managed to serve Ron the papers, with relief but sadness, and he hesitantly agreed to sign.

Hermione found herself staying at the Ministry as late as she could, in the hopes that by the time she was home, Ron would be passed out from the amount of firewhiskey he gulped down. He was putting forth zero effort to find a place of his own, and so Hermione caved slightly into letting their flat go, putting the responsibility on him to keep it, and searching for a place of her own. If he were unable to keep up with the funds to stay there himself, it would no longer be her problem. Thankfully, in the midst of her personal and work chaos, she managed to find a cute flat just a few streets away from Scotland Yard.

_We have got to find a way to keep a better track of these unregistered portkeys. . ._

The situation Hermione had her attention on were several reports from Forest Gnats who currently ran the portkey office. There were still a handful of followers of Voldemort in hiding. Every so often they would try and try again in their pathetic attempts to wreak havoc on the good witches and wizards of the magical world. Countless times their efforts had been unsuccessful, but they managed to slip away in time before the Aurors could catch them to make an arrest. It was no surprise to Hermione, when she received a very detailed and frustrated owl from Harry, that it was Ron’s fault on a couple different occasions that the select couple of death eaters they had been on the hunt for had managed to escape due to Ron's carelessness. 

_Sometimes those mistakes he made makes me think Ron was let go from his position as an Auror and Ron just flat out lied to me about it. . .but then wouldn't Harry know?_

Hermoine wandered around the well-appointed office, trying to get her mind back on to the task at hand. She caught a glimpse of herself in a small mirror and caught an uncanny sense of deja-vu. She stopped in her tracks, trying to root out the memory that was just beyond her conscious mind when her thoughts were disrupted by a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in.”

Hermione brought her head up from the mess of papers to see Senna Salman, her assistant that had been with her since she first started her career with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

“Senna it’s late, what on Earth are you still doing here? I told you you were able to leave a couple hours ago.”

“Just getting myself caught up on some things just as you are, Minister Granger. I figured I’d pop my head in to see how you’re managing and if I can be of any assistance here.” 

Hermione chuckled. “I told you no need for the formalities, Senna, you’ve known me for 10 years now. Call me Hermione.”

Senna chuckled as well. “I just thought I’d try and get a chuckle out of you, I know you’ve had a lot on your plate.” Senna took a seat in the chair across from Hermione. Hermione smiled slightly before it faltered, feeling the tears start to sting the bottom of her eyes. In a flash Senna was by her side with a handkerchief, extending it out for Hermione to take and dab at her eyes with. Hermione was not one to show too much emotion in front of others, but aside from Harry and Ginny and other family, Senna was really the other exception she would open up to. 

“I just can’t believe he wasn’t even there for my swearing in ceremony, Senna.” Hermione said through sniffles. “Of all the days he decided to get himself piss drunk and pass out, it had to be _that_ day!” Hermione's sniffles turned into sobs as Senna pulled her into a very tight hug, letting her cry herself out on her shoulder. She was as much of a friend as she was her boss. 

“The bright side is you’re getting out of that toxic relationship. You’re not allowing him to hold you back any longer. We will get you all moved in and situated into the new place this weekend and you’ll be free of his negativity. You have so much support around you, Hermione. Just remember that when you’re feeling down.”

Hermione wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and pulled away from their hug, a small smile on her face. 

“Thank you, Senna,” she said softly. 

“Anytime. You can come stay at my place tonight if you’d like, I’m happy to make up the sofa for you.”

“That is very kind, thank you. Perhaps I will take you up on your offer, but please do not wait up for me. Go ahead and get yourself home, you’ve done plenty for today.”

Senna nodded as she stood to walk out, giving Hermione one last smile as she opened the door. “I’ll leave the floo open for you when you’re ready to come. The bedroom is straight down the hall, first door on your right. Have a good ni- -oh! I can’t believe I almost forgot to tell you.”

“Hmm? What would that be?” Hermione asked, curiously. 

“Sage Bragnam from the Department of Magical Artefacts wanted me to inform you that they’ve located the Mirror of Erised!” 

Hermione's eyebrows shot up and her eyes went wide.

“I was under the impression Professor Dumbledore had either put it in hiding for no one to find or it had been destroyed in the room of requirement during the final battle. Where on Earth did they find it?!”

“Not sure, but they have it in safe keeping in the artefacts room. Have a good evening, Hermione. Oh! I can’t believe I almost forgot. Again!” Senna fished in her pocket, pulling out a small box and handing it to Hermione. “Happy Birthday!”

“Oh, Senna, thank you so much. You didn’t have to do that.” Hermione smiled. 

Hermione opened the box to reveal a silver ring with an oval shaped stone in the centre. There was a swirling of blue and green moving around in the stone.

“Is this. . .a mood ring?”

“A magical mood ring!” Senna chirped. “I remember you telling me about the ones you had as a kid that a lot of the muggle kids you grew up with used to wear. I took a look around some muggle shops when I was on Holiday in America and I came across one. However, I couldn’t help myself from adding my own magical twist to it and have it actually work. It changes the colours to whatever mood you are feeling. It _even_ will turn into a mixture of you and the person you’re meant to be withs favorite colour when you’re in their presence, and glow gold” Senna said with a playful smirk. “I couldn’t help myself. I just want you to be happy again soon. I figured you’d find some ways to tinker with it as well!”

Hermione chuckled. “This is so sweet and charming of you. Thank you so much again, Senna. I’m sure down the road this can come in handy..at least I hope.” Hermione stood to give her a hug.

“It was my pleasure. It’s an honour working for you! Take care, Hermione, and happy birthday again!” 

“You take care as well, Senna,” she said as Senna disappeared through the floo in Hermione's office. Hermione slipped the ring onto her finger, watching as the colours changed to a darker blue, indicating Hermione was in a calm and happy state of mind.

_I could work this into something really interesting if given the time. . ._

Hermione returned to her work, trying as best as she could to finish at least the minimal amount of work she needed to do before she left.

Her thoughts were brought back to what she had been told right before Senna had given her her gift.Hermione would’ve been ashamed to admit it, but her curiosity to see the Mirror of Erised was distracting her from the work.

_I had only ever heard Ron and Harry speak of it, but I never got an opportunity to actually see it. . .I am Minister. . .that is something I have always wanted, but I feel like there is more. . ._

Setting her quill back into its ink, Hermione pondered the thought of making her way to the artefacts room to get an in person look at the artefact she had heard very little about from her two friends.

_It’s highly inappropriate, Hermione. . .But what harm can be done? You take a look at it once and be on your way, that’s it._

She argued with herself in her head for a few more moments before deciding there was no harm in taking a look. 

Organising the remaining paperwork as best as she could, Hermione stood to make her way down the research wing of the ministry. Although the ministry was never completely empty, it was eerily quiet as Hermione made her way to the lift. Aside from the few people she saw in passing who gave her a polite nod and a “Good evening, Minister” as she passed, there was barely anyone there. 

Hermione gave a smooth wave of her wand as she approached the door. The enchantments in place were to detect those who were authorised to enter. The doors swung open, and Hermione was greeted with the kind face of Sage Bragnam, a big smile within his big bushy beard as he saw her approach.

“Minister Granger!” he boomed in his Scottish accent. “What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here this evening?”

“Good evening, Sage,” she replied with a kind smile. “I was hoping you were able to show me where the Mirror of Erised has been placed.”

“Ahh,” Sage said. “just as curious as many others here in the ministry to get a look at it, are you?”

It took a lot for Hermione not to blush at Sage noticing her piqued curiosity. “Guilty as charged, I suppose.” She said with a chuckle. 

“No worry, Minister Granger. Just let me know if there is anything you may need from me,” he said with another big smile and a kind wink. “You’ll want to make your way to section 18. All the way down and use the door there on the right side. Have a wonderful evening!”

“You as well, Sage, thank you.” Hermione responded with a small smile as she made her way towards the corridor he spoke of.

She reached section 18, turning and making her way down the end of the corridor, stopping at the door Sage had instructed her to go to. She reached out to grab the door handle, noticing her ring begin to change colour. It was close to a golden tan colour, the look of sand swirling around in the oval ring. It was an indication of the anticipation and nerves she was feeling for finally getting to see the mirror. She walked in, closing the door behind her. There were stacks of shelves on each wall, hundreds of little trinkets, runes and artefacts. Straight ahead the mirror stood in between it all, covered with a thick purple cloth. Hermione approached slowly, feeling her heart beat increase. 

_Take a deep breath Hermione, it’s not like it’s going to affect your life that much afterwards._

Taking hold of the cloth, she gave it one swift tug and it fell from the mirror, gathering at her feet. 

_Oh. . .It’s beautiful._

She gazed at the mirror in awe, her reflection mimicking her every movement. She moved closer to the mirror, brushing her fingers along the frame, eying the different details throughout.

_Of course Ron and Harry wouldn’t have talked about how wonderful the craftsmanship is. . .they wouldn’t notice anything like that._

Hermione took a couple steps back so that her reflection sat in the middle of the mirror. There she was staring back at herself, the same curious expression looking back at her.

“Hmm,” she said to herself. “Maybe becoming minister for magic was truly my calling. I see nothing but myself.”

As if on command, her reflection smiled at her and Hermione watched on in wonder. She was caught a little by surprise when the silhouette of another figure came to her side. She wasn’t able to tell who it was at all. Initially, it looked almost like a shadow standing next to her. The figure was several inches taller than her, not quite a foot. They placed a hand on mirror Hermione's shoulder, and she reached behind herself to place her hand on top of theirs. Her reflection looked up at the unknown person, gazing and smiling at them lovingly.

_Who on Earth. . .?_

As Hermione pondered her thoughts on who this could be, another shadow-like silhouette appeared to the other side of Hermione's reflection. Significantly smaller than herself and the tall figure on her other side. The tiny figure was further behind Hermione and the taller one. They proceeded to jump up and down, and even without being able to see their features, it was easy to see that the said figure was a child, and they were jumping up and down happily. The reflection of Hermione turned her head back, gesturing to the figure, which proceeded to hop over to Hermione's side, taking her hand. With a closer view, Hermione was able to tell that it was indeed not just a child, but a young girl. Despite there being no features, she could make out the silhouette of big bushy hair and a young toddler’s dress.

“A. . .a child? But who. . .?”

It was as if the mirror was able to read her mind. Hermione's eyes grew wide as the tall figure next to her started to develop their features. There they stood, or now as Hermione could see, _he_ stood, next to her, his face stoic and his stature tall and powerful. Rows of matte black coloured buttons emerged as the rest of his form came into view, a long row down the middle of his potions jacket from neck to his waist. His long black cloak that draped over his shoulders was billowing just slightly at the bottom. With his right hand placed a top Hermione's left shoulder, almost _lovingly_ Hermione thought it looked like, his opposite arm was bent with his left hand placed near his midsection, gripping a piece of the notorious cloak with his wand also in hand. 

Despite the fact there was little emotion shown on his face, it was very apparent how proud he was to be standing next to her. Hermione felt the hitch in her breath at what she was seeing beforehand.

_I don’t believe it. . ._ Hermione was dumbfounded, she didn’t know what to think.

“Prof- - -Severus Snape?”


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione entered the dimly lit living room of her small home from the floo. The flash of green lit the room brightly before it simmered to its faint orange hue that was the only source of light in the room. Typically she would be shocked and surprised to not see her husband, correction, ex-husband Ron passed out drunk on the living room settee, but her brain was still trying to process what she had just witnessed with the mirror.

_I don't understand. . .He's gone. . .he's been gone for years. . .and we certainly had nothing of the sort going on prior to his death! I know Harry saw his parents but that was his family. . ._

With her mind whirling, it had completely slipped Hermione's mind that Senna had extended an invitation for her to stay there that evening.

_Ohhh bugger all, I completely forgot! I'll just grab a couple essentials and then I'll make my way over there._

She shook her head, making her way towards the kitchen and hanging up her grey peacoat in the process on the coat rack in the corner. She stopped when she reached the kitchen, startled to see Ron sitting at the small dining table there. He sat silently, glaring at Hermione from across the room. An unattractive scowl on his face, he was swirling a glass of fire whiskey in his hand with a half empty bottle to his other side.

"Goodness Ronald you scared me half to death! What on Earth are you doing just sitting here in the dark?"

"Wwhere. . have you been?" he replied, completely ignoring her question, his words slurring just slightly.

"I- - What?"

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"I've been at the Ministry like I always am, trying to catch up on all the things Kingsley left me with! And I'd certainly prefer if you didn't speak to me that way." She warned in a lower voice.

He stood up, stumbling slightly as he did. He grabbed hold of the kitchen chair to steady his balance, a small hiccup before he spoke again.

"Don't l-lie to me, 'M-Mione!" he borderline yelled, taking a few steps forward until he was right in front of her, pointing an accusing finger right at her face. "Who the hell were you off shagging?!" His voice continued to grow in volume.

"I'm not lying, Ron! I was at my office!"

"T-THEN WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL GAVE YOU THAT RING?!" he roared, his face growing as red as his hair.

"It was a birthday gift from Senna, Ron!. A birthday that you of all people completely forgot about!" Hermione hissed, her temper growing at his ridiculously false accusations.

"I never expected my know-it-all wife of all people to turn into such a slag!" Ron hissed back.

Hermione was absolutely gobsmacked by the poison in his words, the awful vulgarity he chose to use towards someone he claimed to be so in love with. She narrowed her eyes at him, doing everything she could not to go completely mental on him. It would do no good to go off on him when he was in this much of an intoxicated state. She took a big deep breath before speaking again.

"Do not call me that, Ronald Weasley," she warned. "You're drunk. Please stop this. Besides, it would be no concern of yours at this point what I would be doing with my time since we are no longer married. I just came here to get a couple things and then I will be out of your way." She made her way past Ron to make her way to the bedroom when she was halted in her tracks and flinched at the pain she started to feel on her wrist.

Ron had grabbed a hold of her wrist tightly, cutting off circulation. She looked back at him in absolute shock.

This is not the same Ron that I grew to love. . .not at all.

For the first time in the entire time she had known Ron for all of these years, this was the first that she feared him and his intentions.

"Ron. . .let me go, please. . ." Hermione pleaded in a whisper. The look of rage on his face didn't falter to her plea. He yanked her towards him, backing her into the wall, his face just centimetres from her ear.

"We just finished ffffinalising our d-divorce and you just think you can wander off in the evenings after work to sssshag some random prat?!"

Hermione could feel a single tear slide down her cheek, between the pain in her wrist, Ron's hurtful words and the pain in the back of her head from hitting the wall when he pushed her against it, it took everything in her power not to sob. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Ronald, please! Please stop! I told you that none of that is even close to true!" She cried out, trying so hard to hide the quake in her voice.

There was a loud 'smack' that echoed the room as Ron smacked her hard across the face. Hermione looked at him, stunned. It took her a moment to register what he had just done.

"Yyyyou belonggg with mee, 'Mione! Nooo one else!" he yelled and slurred. His free hand travelled to undo the belt on her dress pants. Hermione had a fire ignited inside of her when she realised what he was trying to do and once her brain finally caught up she grew angry, using all of her might to push Ron off of her.

"RONALD GET OFF OF ME!" she shrieked, and Ron stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. Hermione quickly pulled out her wand, pointing it directly at his face. She stood over top of him, the tears in her eyes beginning to stream down her cheeks, her lip quivering hard.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me like that again, Ronald Bilius Weasley." she growled in a low, threatening voice. "How dare you have the nerve to treat me like that, after everything we have been through together!" Her voice began to tremble again, but she was trying so hard to keep her voice strong. As much as she knew the separation was the right thing to do, this was breaking her heart. She truly loved Ron, and she always would, but she was no longer in love with him. This was not the same Ron that she always knew.

"Youuuuu don't even realiseee the mistake you're makinggg, 'Mmmione." His slurring grew worse and his eyes were heavy.

"I'm doing the right thing, Ron. We both need to move on. . .and you've just made this more difficult than it needed to be. . .you could've stayed civil and you chose differently. I will always care for you, but now my thoughts of you are never going to be the same. You've broken my heart."

Ron's anger started to fade. He looked up at Hermione like he had always done after a big fight, those pitiful apologetic eyes that Hermione used to give in to looking up at her. In the past those looks would make her confidence falter and give in to Ron's wishes, but not anymore.

"H-Hermione. . .I'm sssorry. Please don't go. . ."

Hermione shook her head several times, fighting the urge to let more tears fall.

"The decision is final Ron, this is unhealthy for us both. I need you to stand up and pull yourself together." It took a few moments for Ron to climb to his feet, but he finally managed. Once he stood, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking down at the floor. He eventually peered up at Hermione, giving her one last look, hoping in that small span of time, she just might've changed her mind.

"No more, Ron. . .no more. We're done. Please, get yourself a tonic before you fall asleep to help with any hangover effects for the morning and then get yourself to bed, now."

Ron hesitantly obliged, shuffling off down the hall and slowly up the stairs to what used to be their bedroom. Hermione followed behind him a few feet, making sure he made it up the stairs okay. With a flick of her wrist, the things she had initially come to the house to grab came hovering down, and she placed them all in her beaded bag.

Just a moment after she bagged her things, she heard the bedroom door slowly close. No 'goodnight' or 'goodbye' mouthed by the fiery haired wizard she had once fallen in love with. It really sunk in how permanent this decision had come to be. This was no longer going to be her home, and Ron was no longer her husband. She glanced up the stairs for a moment longer, wiping the last couple tears from her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Ron," she spoke in a hushed whisper.

She made her way back to the living room to grab her coat and enter the floo, announcing to be sent to Senna's home.

Hermione was surprised to find Senna still awake when she exited the fireplace and stepped into her living room. Senna was curled up on the sofa with her reading glasses on and a book in her hand. She glanced up initially to welcome Hermione with a big smile, but her smile faltered once she met eyes with an obviously distraught Hermione.

"Merlin, Hermione, what on Earth happened?! Your cheek is bright red!" Hermione didn't even think there was any evidence to show of Ron's smack, she thought the sting of his hit was the only thing lingering. She crossed the room and sat quietly on the opposite end of the couch, trying very hard not to burst into tears.

"I got into it with Ron. . .again. I had gone home to grab a few things and he was there, piss drunk! He kept questioning where I had been and why I was back there so late and I- -"

"Did he hit you?" Senna asked, abruptly cutting Hermione off, with no intention of being rude, but coming to the realisation of what just might have happened got the best of her.

Hermione sighed, hanging her head and shaking it slowly. "Yes. . ."

There were several moments of silence. Hermione lifted her head to look at Senna, who just looked on in shock, trying to process what Hermione had just told her. Her mouth agape, but it turned into a nasty scowl, her knuckles turning white from how tightly she clenched her fists.

"I'll bloody kill him. . ." Senna finally said, standing up quickly, not entirely sure of where to go or where to start, but she was ready to pummel Ronald Weasley for physically harming one of the greatest people she had the pleasure of knowing.

"Senna please. . .please," Hermione pleaded in a hushed voice. Senna looked over at her, the rage still on her face, but she could see in Hermione's eyes that she didn't want her doing such a thing.

"I don't want to escalate this any further. This whole process has been a mess since it started with rumours and that bloody awful Rita Skeeter digging her nose into my business, the last thing I need is to lose my assistant because she hexed my ex-husband into oblivion." The final words of her sentence made her chuckle slightly at the thought of the petite blonde Senna having the upper hand on Ron. The chuckle coming from Hermione seemed to calm Senna ever so slightly, and she sat back down, taking a few deep breaths before continuing to converse with Hermione.

"It's not only the fact that you are such a dear friend, Hermione, you're the Minister for magic! He should be arrested and charged for putting a hand on you!" It was Senna's turn to plead; she didn't want to see Ron get away with something so awful.

"I know you're upset, Senna," Hermione replied in a calm voice. "But I'm going to be okay. I'll be able to get the rest of my things situated into my new home tomorrow and start anew."

"Just please have Harry and Ginny accompany you back to the house for your things tomorrow, promise me that? I'm going to try and make it there myself to help out as well. But just in case I can't, please do that."

Hermione nodded her head. "It's going to take even more effort and coaxing from me to convince Harry and Ginny not to strangle Ron themselves when I have to explain to them what happened and why I need them there, but yes, I promise."

Senna nodded her thanks, and stood up to go to the kitchen. "Let me grab you a cool cloth for your cheek, then I'll let you get some rest."

Hermione gave Senna a quiet thank you and she placed the damp washcloth to her cheek, grimacing a little at how tender it really was. With her adrenaline rush down and emotions more level the pain in both her face and wrist was starting to be more noticeable. She glanced down at her wrist, noticing that by morning there was going to be some unsightly bruising. She pulled out her wand, muttering a spell that would help conceal her wounds for the time being. With how late it was and how exhausted she was finding herself to be, she made note to take a tonic for the pain tomorrow morning. She glanced down at her new ring, and it swirled with red and black, an apt combination considering the fear and anger she was feeling.

Senna said goodnight and went upstairs, flicking the lights off with her wand as she exited, leaving the small tableside lamp on by the couch for Hermione until she was ready to turn it off herself. Hermione pulled the covers to her neck, her mind swimming with everything that had happened that evening. She pushed the thoughts of Ron into the back of her mind, trying harder to focus on her experience with the mirror.

_Some thirtieth birthday this has been. . ._

She thought back on all of the birthdays she'd had so far. . .her wedding day that happened to fall on her birthday, her wonderful celebrations at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron and also with the whole Weasley clan at the Burrow. She thought back to the birthdays with her parents, her muggle friends at the time who would come over a few years in a row for a sleepover.

She closed her eyes, trying to succumb to sleep, fighting the urge to continue thinking about what she had witnessed with the mirror and how something like this could even become a possibility.

Then it hit her. The night of her 8th birthday, before she had discovered that she was a witch, she remembered the silly little urban legend game one of her friends tried to play.

_What if. . .no. . .could that really work?_

It took Hermione much longer to fall asleep than she had wanted to once she started thinking about the possibility that the story she once thought to be a myth could almost for certain work in the magical world that she now lived in.

It's worth a try. . . Hermione thought to herself before allowing her mind to ease and drift off to sleep.

If the cup and candle trick that she and her muggle friends attempted with just a standard mirror could work, what could possibly happen with her magic involved, especially with the Mirror of Erised? Hermione wasn't quite sure what was going to happen of course, but she was willing to try, especially if it meant there would be some glimmer of hope for such a brilliant wizard like Severus Snape to be brought back into this world. Maybe what she saw today was a sign that she was able to do something about the tragedy he endured.

But what about that young child silhouette? How in the world does that come into play? Hermione thought to herself before allowing her mind to ease and drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mornin', 'Mione!" Harry called out as she appeared from the fireplace, brushing the dust off of her clothes.

"Good morning, Harry. Is Ginny home yet?"

"She got home about an hour ago. She was at the Wimbourne Wasps match against Pride of Portee to get things ready for her next column in the Daily Prophet. It was a hell of a match from what she said! Olius Oxman is probably the greatest beater they've had since Ludo Bagman! I think they'll be winning the cup this year!"

Hermione chuckled at Harry as she sat down, placing her bag on the table and taking her coat off. "You speak to me as if I know who in the world Ludo Bagman is, Harry!" She laughed a little more as Harry looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Ludo Bagman is probably the single greatest beater that ever lived, Hermione! How about that, I found something that Minister Granger doesn't know." Harry smirked as he teased Hermione.

"Oh please, you know the thing I know least about in the wizarding world is probably quidditch!" She replied, rolling her eyes. Just moments later Ginny emerged from upstairs, tying her hair up into a ponytail as she descended the stairs. A 5 year old James followed closely behind her with his little brother Albus the last one down, taking a little bit more time to make sure he made his way safely down the stairs.

"Aunt 'Mione!" James and Albus called out, hurrying over to the table towards her. She extended her arms out to scoop both of them into a big hug.

"Ohhhhh hi boys! It's so good to see you! Morning Ginny!"

"Morning! Boy, I wish I could get that kind of greeting when I come home from my trips sometimes!" Ginny teased.

Harry chuckled. "They see you much more than they see their Aunt Hermione, love," He responded before placing a light peck to her lips. "Lily asleep?"

Ginny nodded. "She just went down about 5 minutes ago. Mum should be here in just a moment and then we can head to the house to collect your things!"

Hermione had been trying to figure out in her head what would be the best way to make Harry and Ginny aware of her situation with Ron from last night. She knew the moment she told them they both would probably be out for his head. She contemplated not saying anything and just hoping Ron would make no mention of it while they were there, or maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be at the house when they arrived, but that was highly unlikely. So, she felt it was best to just get it out and tell them, at least before they got there so they could have a few moments to cool down before they flooed to her soon-to-be former home.

Hermione was broken away from her inner thoughts when a flash of green lit the room, Molly Weasley emerging from the fireplace.

"Hello Mum!" Harry and Ginny both welcomed, but Molly was too fixated on Hermione to have responded to them. Hermione looked over at her and smiled initially, but her smile soon faded when she saw the look on the woman's face.

"Molly, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione dear, why didn't you tell me straight away?" Molly's face turning into more of a mixture of both upset and sympathetic. Harry and Ginny both looked on at their exchange quite confused. Hermione glanced at them and then back at Molly.

"I afraid I'm a little conf- -"

"Why didn't you tell me, Arthur, Harry or Ginny about what happened between you and Ron last night?"

"I- - wait who told you?"

"Ron did! The darn fool showed up to the Burrow in the wee hours of the morning and told us what had happened. Broke my poor heart to hear he had acted in such a way."

"Hang on," Harry interrupted. "can one of you please tell Ginny and I what in the world happened last night?!" He eyed them both intensely. Hermione was the first to speak.

"I- -I was getting ready to tell you both before we went to the house. I didn't anticipate Ron having the courage to say anything at all. . ." She glanced at Harry again with sad eyes, and he gave a kind nod for her to continue.

"I returned home from the ministry late last night, I've been trying to catch up on all of the things Kingsley left me with after his resignation. And if I am to be completely honest, I haven't been exactly hurrying to return home when Ron is there, since the finalising of the divorce has caused tension to grow. Ron was half a bottle deep in firewhiskey when I came home to collect some things before going to Senna's house to sleep, and he got quite nasty with me. He accused me of sleeping with someone and when I made an attempt to leave the conversation he- -" Hermione's voice faltered, feeling a lump form in her throat. Tears were starting to develop in her eyes, and she quickly wiped at them.

"He grabbed my wrist very tightly and then he was right in my face, yelling and accusing me. He had me back into the wall when he hit me across the face. . ."

Ginny brought her hands to her face, cupping her mouth, but Harry's face turned furious. More tears formed in Hermione's eyes, and she allowed them to fall down her cheeks. Ginny went straight to her, pulling her best friend into a hug.

Harry's fists were clenched, trying very hard to not apparate right then and there and blow up on his long time friend.

"What in the world has made Ron turn into such a right foul git over this last year or so?! I could strangle him right now. I'm so furious!" Harry yelled. Ginny turned her head to him and stuck out a hand, motioning for him to calm down.

"Harry please, James and Albus are right outside and Lily is asleep. The last thing Hermione needs is you and Ron getting into a big fight as well." She turned her attention back to Hermione.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione. We're all here for you through this transition. It's been difficult and it's going to continue to be, but I promise you're not alone in this and you never will be."

Hermione cried even more at Ginny's words. Going through what she had been going through and putting on her 'Minister for Magic face' was proving more and more difficult as the days had gone on. Despite knowing that she had people around her that would always be there for her, she had a few moments where she felt alone in all of this.

"Thank you, Ginny. All of you. Thank you for being here for me through all of this."

"At least now we do know that Ron is not going to be there when we are." Harry managed to say quietly after giving himself a moment to calm down.

"Let's go get this taken care of," Hermione said. "Senna told me this morning she should be there by the time we get there to help as well."

The move went smoothly, thanks to the help that Hermione had. It started out a little bit of a hassle in the beginning, shuffling around and not having much of a plan as to who would be taking care of what during the transition. But it didn't take long for a brain like Hermione's to come up with a good system, and they soon had all of her things in boxes and situated at her new flat.

"I won't bother you three with my troubles any longer today. I can't thank you enough for all of your help."

"It's never a problem at all, 'Mione. You know that. Let us know if you need anything else, and we'll let you go ahead and get settled in."

"Make sure you have us over for a housewarming party once you get everything unpacked and sorted!" Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. "Duly noted," she replied with a smile.

She spent the remainder of her day levitating boxes to their designated rooms. She was absolutely knackered by the end of it all, a grumbling in her stomach reminding her that she should probably find herself something to eat.

With the nearest shop closing soon, she didn't have enough time to get essentials for the kitchen, so she settled for some leftovers Molly had sent her with from their dinner the night before.

"I probably won't need to go to the store for a week knowing how much food Molly packed up." Hermione chuckled to herself.

She didn't realize how famished she was until she took the first few bites of food, filling her stomach was proving to help give her another boost of energy she needed to do what she was planning to do that evening. She changed her clothes and double checked herself in the bathroom mirror before making her way outside. As she walked away from the mirror she felt an odd sensation on her hand. She looked down and realized her ring was …. vibrating? As she walked away from the mirror, the sensation faded, and she chalked it up to exhaustion. The ring is magical, but certainly not like that.

The flat was only a short walk from the Ministry, and Hermione was looking forward to her daily walks for a change of pace, especially in the autumn weather. That is, depending on what she would be discovering tonight.

She reached the Ministry, apparating to her office just as she entered. It was quiet again, just like yesterday evening. She flourished her wand to flip on the lights and stopped in the middle of the room. She glanced around the several shelves of books she had, looking for one in particular. A recent purchase she had made at a small bookstore in the countryside of France while on holiday just a couple years ago.

"Aha! There it is," she said to herself, walking over and pulling it from the shelf. It was a book listing some theories in regards to parallel universes, and different encounters others had experienced with it within the magical world.

She flipped through it, trying to see if there was anything similar to what she was about to attempt, something suggesting what she could do or a spell she could recite, but she found nothing.

Darn it. . .I guess I'll have to just try and wing this myself.

She placed the book back on the shelf. She conjured up a silver goblet and grabbed the candle from her desk. She took a big deep breath before apparating to the magical artefacts area, popping up in front of the door that led her to the mirror.

She entered, seeing that the mirror was still exactly the way she had left it. She felt her heart start to pound, growing more and more anxious and eager to see if this was going to work. She removed the thick velvety cloth with a wave of her hand, letting it fold itself into a nice square pile on the floor. Taking another deep breath, she lit the candle with another wave of her hand and closed her eyes. She stepped in front of the mirror with the candle in her left hand and the goblet in her right.

At first, nothing happened. She closed her eyes again, and concentrated even more. Nothing, still. She could feel her frustration level rising and she took a step back, knowing that good magic comes from stable emotions. She briefly put the goblet and candle down to stretch out and try to relax her shoulders. She took another deep breath, and subconsciously played with her mood ring. Once she looked into the mirror, the ring flared to life, glowing with a bright, white light. She slowly picked up her amulets, focused and closed her eyes again.

She opened her eyes, and she was both shocked and excited to see that the mirror had definitely changed. The glass of the mirror began to ripple and move, showing a distorted reflection of Hermione. She could've sworn that the reflection of herself was motioning for her to come on. She could see him a little further back. His obsidian eyes locked with her dark brown ones. She stared for what seemed like several moments. Just like the first time she saw him in the mirror, there was little emotion on his face. Nobody would be able to read his features just as nobody was able to all those years ago when he was her professor. But there was something, something in the look that he gave her that she was trying to detect. Hopefulness? Longing? She wasn't exactly sure what he may have been trying to portray, but in the midst of her looking at him to try and figure out what it was, she didn't even realize how much closer she was to the mirror.

Standing just a foot from the glass at this point, she watched as Severus began to walk away from her, looking back over his shoulder, and giving her the smallest nod before turning and walking away, his robes billowing behind him.

Hermione reached the hand with the goblet out, and she watched as it disappeared behind the glass, almost like she had reached her hand into a thick pool of unicorn blood. She looked back, thinking for a moment if this was the right thing to do.

What if I am unable to come back?

But there was a feeling in her gut that told her to continue forward. So, with one more deep breath, she took a step forward and disappeared into the mirror.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione found herself standing in a meadow, scattered throughout were beautiful bright flowers of various colours. There was a stream nearby to her left, and straight ahead she saw a small gathering of houses; a village to be exact. She looked down to see the cup and candle had disappeared from her grasp. She panicked for a moment, remembering how important her ring was to getting through the mirror, and was relieved to see the ring still on her hand. 

_I don’t believe I’ve been in this area of the English countryside before_. She thought to herself. She glanced over to see a skinny stone path that led to the little village. The houses were gorgeous. It reminded her of a time when she travelled through the English and French countryside with her family for holiday, back when she was nine years old. She had a particular liking to Ombersley Worcestershire at the time and always told herself she would love to eventually settle into a little village like that one day.

As she grew closer to the village, she noticed a sign that finally let her know the location she was wondering about.

“Stanton, England,” she read out loud to herself. “Oh, I’ve heard of this place before. Mum and dad came here on their honeymoon trip in the midst of travelling to several locations. . .”

She continued up the path to one of the streets, taking in all of the beautiful homes that were made of Cotswold stone. She had noticed that no one she had seen in passing acknowledged her in any way. She did at one point give a polite “Hello” to someone walking by, but they never saw nor heard her.

_I must not be visible to the people here. . ._

Hermione loved how quaint and homey the little village was. This was the perfect place she had been wanting and hoping to settle down in when she was first married. _So much for that hope._ There were a group of children in a yard nearby, laughing and giggling as they chased each other around the yard.

“I’m a vampire and I’m going to get you! I’m going to suck your blood!” A young boy called out as he chased another boy around. He held his arms out to the sides as if holding a cape, running as fast as his little legs would take him. Hermione chuckled at the adorable exchange.

“The only vampire in this town is that man that lives up the hill!” A little girl hollered at them, pointing at a house that was up on a smaller hill and not as close together like all of the other houses and cottages in the village.

“He’s not a vampire!” Another little girl called out. “He comes out in the sunlight!”

“Yeah but he wears a long cape. Who else in the whole entire big, big, _big_ world does that except vampires?!”

Hermione chuckled to herself again. _I think I know where I may find him now. . ._

“Yeah but his wife doesn’t do anything like that or dress like that! I’m pretty sure she’s not a vampire.”

_Wife???_

Hermione was puzzled. _Could they really be speaking about me?_

She glanced up in the direction of the cottage the little girl had pointed towards, hesitating just a moment before making her way down the remainder of the street and up the hill. Just ahead was a beautiful cobblestone cottage. Just big enough for a couple, or even a small family. The stone was a lighter grey, while the roof was a darker charcoal color. A similar colored stone pathway led to the front door that was painted a dark green.

_That’s definitely a Slytherin green._ Hermione chuckled to herself. The pathway was surrounded by a mixture of red and gold flowers. Red tulips, tickseeds, red roses and daisies. There were at least a dozen different kinds of flowers of those two colours. 

_Gryffindor colours as well. . ._

Knowing it would do her no good to try and knock on the door, Hermione circled around to the back of the home, stopping when she located a big window that overlooked a beautiful yet simple back patio decorated with an iron outdoor dining set that sat on neatly placed brick. 

Through the window she finally caught sight of Severus. He was seated in a black leather wingback recliner, his left foot propped up on his right knee. He had _The Daily Prophet_ outstretched in his hands and a glass of firewhiskey on the chairside table next to him. It was so odd to her to see her former professor not just alive and well, but in such a relaxed and comfortable state. Not only that, it was the first time she had seen him without his potions jacket on, and now only wearing the white dress shirt he usually had on underneath and his black trousers. Her heart sank when she could make out the two prominent puncture wounds on his neck, just visible above his shirt.

She watched the Hermione of this dimension enter the study, carrying a tray of biscuits and tea, placing it on the table that sat in front of the loveseat. Severus lowered the paper just slightly as Hermione entered, eying her the whole time. She could see his eyes travel, _clearly_ admiring the view before him, and Hermione could’ve sworn she saw the faintest smirk creep up on his face. She noted even from a distance the ring that was placed on her left hand, ring finger.

_So I_ am _his wife. . ._

The Hermione in the house turned to look over her shoulder, smirking back at Severus playfully. She turned the rest of her body and stepped over to him, bending forward as he arched his neck a little to meet her, sharing a soft kiss for a brief moment. She pulled back, smiling down at him, and saying something to him, but Hermione was unable to hear or read her lips. As she spoke, she watched as she placed her hands on her stomach. Whatever that Hermione told him had taken Severus completely by surprise, and for the first time she watched his eyes go wide in surprise and shock. He sat there for a few moments, most likely processing what she had said to him, and after those few moments he was up on his feet, pulling his wife into a loving embrace. She could see the tears of joy falling down the alternate Hermione's cheeks, and it made her own heart flutter. 

They share another, much lengthier kiss as the scene before Hermione who stood outside the house began to fade. She felt herself being pulled away from what she was witnessing, the image of her and Severus growing farther away and darker. Her surroundings began to spin, and then she felt her feet landing on flooring beneath her, catching her balance and finding the cup and candle back in her hands.

“Holy cricket...this, this is extraordinary!” Hermione said to herself. “I have to figure out a way that I can possibly save his life.”

Hermione rushed out of the room, apparating to her office and hurrying over to her office floo to get herself home and do some research. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Hermione entered her new living room, startled to see Harry, Ginny and Senna who were all clearly distraught. The moment they saw Hermione their eyes bulged, Senna clasped a hand to her chest in relief and Ginny was the first to leap up from the sofa, bringing Hermione into a tight hug.

“Oof! Ginny! What is going on?!”

“Hermione you can’t be serious?’ she said through choked tears. “Where have you been?!”

Harry stood up, coming over to the two as Ginny pulled away from the hug, wiping her tears.

“What do you mean where have I been? I was only at the ministry for an hour or so tops!”

“An hour?” Harry cut in. “Have you gone barking mad? ‘Mione you’ve been missing for three days! It’s all over the Daily Prophet! The ministry has been going mad!”

“I- - _what?_ Three days?! But I- -oh my- -”

“Where _were_ you?” Ginny asked again, a bit more impatiently. 

“I-umm-erm. . .it’s kind of complicated.”

“Complicated?” Senna said, joining into the conversation.

“Yes. Look, I’ll go back to the Ministry right now and straighten this all up. I’ll just tell them there was an emergency with some of my muggle relatives. I’ll explain it was just a big misunderstanding and I had forgotten to inform you three or any others. It happened all abruptly.”

“Okay,” Harry replied. “But you’re implying that isn’t what happened, so is it something different?”

“Yes, Harry. As a matter of fact, very. I’m not sure if I’m quite ready to explain what is going on, but I will need your help at some point soon, okay Harry? Please, just don’t ask any more questions yet. Let me get this whole debacle taken care of and I promise I will fill you in.”

All three looked a bit hesitant to oblige, but they nodded. Knowing now that Hermione was safe, they made their way back to their own homes, and Hermione prepped herself to try and clean up the mess that had occurred while she was away. 

_Three days I was gone? It only felt like I was there for an hour at most. . .my goodness this is going to make the next several days interesting. . ._

Hermione was going to have quite a bit on her plate tomorrow, but for the time being, she was going to attempt to get a good night's sleep for the first time in her new home. After today's events, that was showing to be rather difficult.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The following day went surprisingly smoother than what Hermione had expected. After a brief statement made for _The Daily Prophet_ to clear the air, little to no people really questioned her explanation of the “events” that took place with her muggle relatives. Aside from Rita Skeeter being her nosy self, things went rather smoothly. 

She had asked Harry to come to her flat later that evening because she told him she was going to need his help with something. She had thoughts racing through her head all night, thinking of what she could do to give Severus Snape a second chance at life. 

Harry arrived just half past eight from the floo. Hermione had some tea and other little snacks available in case he was a little parched or hungry coming straight from the auror office. She greeted Harry with a hug, seating herself next to him on the sofa.

.

“Alright, ‘Mione. I hope you’re ready to explain to me what has really been going on.”

“I am Harry just- -promise me you won’t speak a word of this to anyone else until I’m able to get things put together and planned.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, of course Hermione.”

Hermione nodded in thanks before taking a deep breath to tell him her plans.

“Harry I’m sure you’re aware that they located the Mirror of Erised, correct?”

“Yes I did. Oneus said something about it a couple days ago.”

“Well, this is going to sound rather silly, but with my birthday being the other day, I was thinking back on an old story a friend told me during my 8th birthday. It was this story about this woman who had somehow disappeared into a mirror when she was holding a cup and candle. Of course back then I thought the whole thing was just silly, but after I heard about the Mirror of Erised being found I- -I found a way to actually do this. Harry, I think I’ve found a way to help save Severus Snape.”

Harry just sat there, staring at Hermione in shock, trying to process what she had told him.

“W-What do you mean save him?”

“I tried that urban legend story with the Mirror of Erised! It took me to this alternative dimension. That’s where I was when I was gone for those 3 days here! It only felt like an hour tops while I was there. I actually went through the mirror and it put me into this different timeline of t-this, this new place where I saw him alive and well. I think maybe, _just_ maybe, I can figure out a way to bring him back.”

“Hermione if what you’re saying really is true this is big. . . _huge_. What if we can find ways to do this for others? This would be brilliant. Brilliant!” Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

“Did it show you anyone else?” Harry asked. 

“No one else that I would’ve known. There were other people in the place that it brought me to, but Severus was the only one that I knew.”

Hermione didn’t feel she was ready to go into further detail about what she saw in the mirror before she travelled or the particular scenario that Severus was in with the alternative Hermione, she figured she would save _that_ kind of shock for a later time.

“Harry I just need you to promise me that you won’t speak with Ginny about this yet. The reason I wanted to go to you first is because I knew you’d fully support something like this. You’ve named your child after this man, and I think if I- -we can pull this off, it’s going to be quite the miracle. That brings me to the other favour I am needing your help with to get this going.”

“Look Hermione, I’m happy to help in any way, but I can’t continue to keep a secret like this from Ginny the whole time. If I help you with this, will you allow me to inform Ginny of what’s going on as soon as we have some answers?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, of course.”

“Brilliant. Now tell me, what is this favour you need?”

“I need you to help me create another time turner.”


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Hermione had been hard at work for about two weeks before they finally managed to make some progress on the time turner. Thankfully with Harry's help, Hermione was able to put more focus on the other key part of her plan, an anti-venom.

Hermione had befriended a potions master from America about five years ago. Ignacio Ironwood was a graduate of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, growing up right there in Massachusetts where the school was located. His name became well known with some of the revolutionary work he had been doing, coming up with some of the strongest Anti-venom potions and antidotes the wizarding world had ever seen. She had owled him shortly after her talk with Harry, and was pleased to hear back so quickly. Without him inquiring too much about what her true plans were, he said he would get right to work on brewing and sending over the anti-venom she needed.

“Hermione?” Senna called from the doorway to Hermione's office. Hermione was chewing on her lip, deep in thought and her eyes fixated on the documents sent to her office that morning, trying to determine what was going to be her next task at hand - Aside from the main one she was working on with Harry.

“Hmm?” Hermione replied, not even looking up from her paperwork.

“Ignacio is here to see you.”

Hermione immediately shot up from her seat at her desk, surprised. “He’s here? In London? Right now?” Senna chuckled at the repeated questions. “Yes Hermione, he’s here. Shall I let him in?”

“Of course of course!” Hermione replied excitedly, motioning with her hand to bring him in. 

Ignacio walked in with a big smile on his face. He was a very tall man, about six foot four, and just a few years older than Hermione. He had sandy blonde hair, ice blue eyes and a full beard that was kept nice and trimmed. Not anything long, but it was definitely different from the last time Hermione had seen him when it was just stubble.

“Minister Granger in the flesh!” Ignacio exclaimed in his slightly deeper toned voice. “I must be the luckiest wizard in the world right now to be face to face with such greatness.” Hermione laughed and blushed slightly at his words as he bent forward to give her a hug.

“Ohhhh will you knock it off!” She said with a playful smack of his arm. “you’ve known me for a long time, don't go trying to kiss my feet  _ now _ .” She teased.

“I was just greeting you the way I thought everybody would.” He joked back, taking a seat in the chair opposite Hermiones.

“How is your wife Ilia doing?” Hermione asked.

“Better than ever,” He replied. “We’re expecting our first child in the Spring.”

Hermione clasped her hands together. “Ohh Ignacio that is wonderful, congratulations!” “Boy or a girl?”

“We decided to keep it a surprise, but she and I both are partial to having a girl, I can already see her being a little daddy's girl.” His eyes glistening with the thought of having a daughter.

Hermione smiled back at him. “It’s so lovely to see you happy my friend. Please let me know if either of you need anything in the following months! I’d love to send a gift or a necessity of some sort.”

“I will of course,” he replied. “by the way, I’m very sorry to hear that things didn’t work out with you and Ron. I know you’ve cared about him very much.”

“I appreciate that Ignacio, thank you. It has been tough and trust me, sometimes I wish I could be anywhere else in the world to get away from this chaos. But I’m happy to move on to better things.”

_ Like possibly bringing someone back to life and bringing them to our current time... _

“Well I won’t ask anymore questions about anything that could upset you,” Ignacio began. “But I figured what you had asked for would give me an opportunity to visit again. With that being said...” He reached down into his bag, pulling out a phial and holding it between his thumb and pointer finger. The contents were an iridescent green, looking similar to green velvet swishing around in the bottle.

“I believe you requested an anti-venom?” Ignacio spoke proudly. Hermione’s eyes lit up, and she carefully took the phial from his hands, looking at the contents in awe.

“So are you going to tell me what this is for? It’s not often someone requests an anti-venom this strong you know...”

Hermione glanced up at him, looking slightly worried and conflicted. She wasn't sure if she was quite ready to explain the whole situation to Ignacio, especially with how complicated the whole thing was and not even knowing if it was all going to work.

“It’s for a...friend.”

Ignacio raised a questioning eyebrow at her. “A friend, huh?” he asked. “Are you anticipating some kind of attack?”

“No, not exactly. . .it’s rather complicated, Ignacio. I really would love to tell you more, but in due time. Just be patient with me.” she said with a smile. 

Ignacio shrugged as he stood. “Fair enough. But I better hear about all of it soon, I want all of the juicy news if your...plan or whatever you’d like to call it works!” He chuckled. She chuckled with him.

“Yes of course, I’ll be sure to let you know my progress. Thank you, my friend.”

“Anything for the Minister for Magic!” He teased again, giving her a bow. Hermione playfully rolled her eyes at him, chuckling even more.

“Until we meet again. Stay well, Hermione.” He said on his way out the door.

“You as well!” She replied. 

_ Now if we can just get things finalized with that new time turner, I can try and make this happen! _

___________________________________________________________________________

“I come bringing good news, ‘Mione!” Harry said as he entered her office, holding his hand behind his back.

“Did they finish it already?!” Hermione exclaimed.

Harry smirked and nodded, bringing his hand from behind his back to show a small red box. Hermione took it from his hands, flipping it open to reveal a silver time turner. 

Given the loss of all of the time turners at the Ministry back in 1996, Hermione and Harry were both worried that their request wasn’t going to be possible, but thanks to the help of some genius witches and wizards in the Department of Mysteries, and with a helping hand from Hermione at certain times, they made it possible.

“Not only am I amazed that you and they were able to recreate one, but to be able to have one that can travel you back such a long time frame is unheard of. They did tell me that there is one very important detail that you must know about before using.”

“Hmm? And what’s that?” Hermione asked.

“You’re only going to be able to use this time turner once, ‘Mione,” Harry stated. Hermione felt her mouth go dry. “Once you travel to that year and back, it can’t be used again. You have one chance to make this work and that’s it. The power and magic it takes to bring you back that far is too great to be used repeatedly, and certainly too dangerous. They were barely able to make one that would allow you to travel that far back.”

Hermione gave a small smile, trying to cover her nerves. She looped the turner around her neck, tucking it under her blouse. “That makes sense. Well, I’ll just have to make sure I get this right the first time. Have you made Ginny aware of our plans yet?” 

Harry nodded. “I spoke with her yesterday evening. She is one hundred percent behind us in this. She thinks it’s a great idea to help save someone like him. She’s definitely worried about something going wrong though, as am I.”

“Trust me, I’m not without worry either, Harry. But this just seems like something I need to do. I spoke with Senna as well and gave her a brief run down on my plans just so she is able to cover for me while I am ‘away’.”

Harry nodded again. “Do you think once you return, that we are the only four that are going to be aware of what happened, even when he is here in our present time?”

Hermione nodded her head. “With my experience and reading I’ve done on these time turners, because I’ll be altering things before his attack, the thirteen years that he spends up until our present time will be like his attack never happened, or at least that he survived the attack with the anti-venom. I guess it all depends on how to decide to approach this before I go there.”

“Do you have a plan for how you’re going to address the anti-venom with him? Honestly I find it kind of humorous picturing you trying to convince Severus Snape that you’re from the future and you’re there to help save him.” Harry chuckled.

Hermione blushed. “I’m pretty sure Minister for Magic, thirty year old Hermione can handle the potions professor everyone finds so intimidating.” Hermione said with a laugh. 

“When do you plan on doing this, ‘Mione?”

“Tomorrow evening. I have a short meeting with McGonagall at Hogwarts tomorrow afternoon, so that way I'll already be on castle grounds when I’m ready to travel. Even after all of these years I can still remember all of the concealed places I used back in our third year to time travel for classes.”

“Well, I wish you luck, Hermione.” Harry pulled her into a tight hug and the gesture made Hermione's breath hitch as she tried to choke back a sob.

“I know things have been rather difficult for you these last several months,” Harry spoke in a softer voice. “but I promise you things  _ are  _ going to get better, and you are going to be happy again.”

Hermione allowed a couple tears to fall after hearing what Harry said. “Thank you, Harry. I sure am blessed to have you, Ginny and Senna to call my dear friends throughout all of this.” She pulled away from the hug, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“The brightest witch I know with the biggest heart,” He said with a small smile. “I have a feeling things are going to be much better for you from here on out.”

“Let us hope so.” She said. 

“I’ll see you when you return, Hermione. Try to get some rest before the morning.”

“Will do Harry, thank you.” 

“By the way,” Harry started. “I left the invisibility cloak at your flat this morning. Something tells me it may come in handy with this plan.”

Hermione laughed. “I didn’t even think about that. You may be right, thank you again.”

He exited her office, and Hermione gathered up her things to floo home. 

Hermione laid in her bed that evening, rolling around the mood ring Senna had gifted her in her fingers, inspecting it. She watched it swirl with a mixture of a golden yellow and orange, playing off of the mixed emotions of excitement and anxiousness she was feeling. She placed the ring back on her finger and turned onto her side, closing her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. It took longer than she had wanted, of course, but she finally did succumb to sleep that came with some vivid dreams about the possible outcome of what she was preparing to do. 

___________________________________________________________________________

The early morning came, and Hermione sat up and stretched. She made her way to the loo, hopping into the shower. As she let the hot water wet her hair and run down her body, she started to ponder her thoughts. Aside from the antivenom and the invisibility cloak, she packed an extra set of clothes to change into after she was meeting with McGonagall. There was no way she was going to be able to see her former professor and head of house for the first time as Minister in the clothes she was going to wear for her time travel.

Hermione spent the morning and early afternoon having some breakfast and doing some little things around her new flat to make the place feel a little bit more like home. It was her silly attempt to keep her nerves intact, but it did very little to help. Two in the afternoon came along, and Hermione decided it was time to dress for her meeting with McGonagall.

She dressed herself in one of her favorite blue floral blouses. A bright royal blue with white flowers. It was shorter sleeved, so she put on her long black cardigan duster. She put on her black dress pants, and used colovaria to change her favorite pair of heels to match the blue to her blouse. With the best beautification charm she knew, she twisted her hair into a vertical bun and clipped it. She gave herself one final glance in the mirror, lingering just for a moment as she thought about once again what she was about to do. 

_ Merlin, I hope this works... _

Making sure she had everything in her beaded bag, she entered the floo.

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Headmistresses office!” She announced, and a burst of green flames engulfed her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

She exited the floo to step into the headmistress's office. It was amazing how comforting it felt to be in that office again, seeing Headmistress McGonagall sitting at her desk. She looked around at the different portraits, and she felt the butterflies in her stomach and a lump in her throat form when she saw the former headmaster portrait of Severus Snape amongst them all. 

_ I forgot that Harry requested a portrait to be done for him.. _

“Well well well, Minister Granger, what an honour it is to be seeing you this fine morning.” McGonagall said from her seat at the desk. Hermione beamed at her, walking over to greet her with a hug.

“Professor McGonagall, It’s so- -”

“Oh please please you know you can call me Minerva, I just wanted to have an excuse to call you Minister Granger just once.” Minerva said with a wink. 

“Of course, Minerva. It’s so good to see you again. How have you been? And the school?”

“Chaotic as always, dearie.” McGonagall said with a smile. “Please, sit.” She motioned to the chair in front of her desk. Hermione took her seat, smoothing out her pants and crossing her legs. 

“The staff and I finished the budget list yesterday evening.” McGonagall said as she too took her seat, putting on her spectacles. “I still have to interview a few more individuals for the occlumency extra curricular class.”

“Do you have any favourites so far?” Hermione asked, taking the paper from McGonagall’s hands to look over.

“Not as of now.” She replied. “But I’ve been told Roswell Beetle the former auror is one of the ones who is expected to interview, and he is probably my candidate of most interest.”

“I think he’d do exceedingly well at the job, Minerva. Please keep me posted on your progress with that position.”   
  


“Of course, of course. Which brings me to my next bit of news...”

Hermione eyed her curiously, preparing herself for whatever news Minerva was about to give. 

“Horace Slughorn has given me his notice of retirement, Hermione. He told me he is willing to work up until the Christmas holiday, but I’ve announced the opening for the position just a couple days ago, to make sure I hire someone worthy in time for him to retire.”

“You’re kidding?” Hermione exclaimed. “I thought Professor Slughorn was going to stay another ten to twelve years?”

“He only came back as a favor to Dumbledore, dearie. After the war, he just felt a personal obligation to stick around a little while longer and help mend the heart of our school and help the students that were returning after the war. He’s tired, and he has done his duty and for that I am grateful.”

“That is very true, Minerva, you are absolutely right. He will be greatly missed at this school. A brilliant potions master.”

“Well,” Minerva replied. “Even within the couple days since I announced the position I have had an inquiry, someone who I believe to be a good friend of yours?”

“And that is...?”

“Ignacio Ironwood.”

Hermione's eyes went wide. “You’re joking, right?” Minvera shook her head with an amused smirk on her lips.

“Not at all. He owled me right away when he heard the news and told me you would be more than willing to give him a  _ glowing _ recommendation. His exact words, but with much more enthusiasm.” 

Hermione chuckled, her turn to shake her head. “Of course he did. All kidding aside, Minerva, you would not regret hiring him as potions master. He would be more than a fitting candidate.”

“I’ll take your word for it, but you’re the first I’m going to give a hard time to if he messes up in any way!” Minerva teased. 

Hermione smiled at her, handing her back the budget papers that she looked over. “Everything looks great with the budget, profes- -Minerva.” Hermione blushing a little at almost slipping up again. “Just let me know of your plan with the Occlumency class and who you end up hiring, and of course who you end up taking on as the new potions professor.” Hermione smirked.

They both stood, curling around the desk to give each other another hug. 

“It was so good to see you again, Minerva.” Hermione whispered.

“Would you like to join us for dinner in the hall?” Minerva asked. “I’d be happy to conjure up another seat at the head table. I’m sure it would be exciting for the students to see their new Minister for Magic.” 

Hermione smiled at the kind gesture, taking Minerva's hands in hers. “I’d really love to, but I cannot stay long, I do have some business to attend to later this evening, so I do apologize but it will be a short visit.”

Minerva nodded. “I understand. I’m going to make my way to the Great Hall now. I’ll see you there shortly.”

“I’m just going to take a short walk around the castle, just a little trip down memory lane.” Hermione smiled and chuckled. 

They both left the headmistresses office and Hermione took some time to stroll the halls she frequented so often in her youth. The countless moving paintings that waved, curtsied and bowed as she walked by. She gave them all big smiles, waving back and telling them there was no need for formalities. 

She made her way to the Great Hall. The students and staff all jumped to their feet in a burst of cheers and claps as McGonagall announced her arrival. She walked down the middle aisle, absolutely taken aback by the wonderful greeting. She choked back a sob, smiling big at everyone and waving back at them until she reached the head table, taking her seat next to McGonagall. 

She didn’t stay long, but it was enough for her to exchange pleasantries with some of her former professors and discuss certain plans they had for Hogwarts down the road. She nodded and took everything that everyone had to say, but in the back of her mind she was still focused on and a bit distracted by her task at hand. She said her goodbyes, thanking everyone immensely for their hospitality and kindness at dinner, excused herself from the Great Hall and made her way towards a secluded spot of the castle, tucking herself into the shadows of the evening to change into her clothes for the travel. 

She put on her jeans, a t-shirt she wore around the house on her lazy days, and a lighter jacket. She stuffed the other clothes into her bag, shrinking the bag and stuffing it into her pocket. She retrieved the time turner from underneath her shirt,holding it carefully in her fingers and examining it.

_ This is it Hermione...this is your only chance, do not screw this up. _

She took a big, deep breath, slowly turning each dial on the sides, one after the other. Seven turns for the one, six and a half for the other. The time turner then began to spin more rapidly, and Hermione could feel the world shift around her, the blur of people's bodies throughout the castle zooming by as she could see from her place in the shadows. After a certain period of time it all began to slow, and Hermione was brought back to the much more gloomy and dark Hogwarts that was currently involved in its battle with Voldemort. Bringing herself back to this dark time gave Hermione a shiver down her spine, and she took another deep breath before sneaking her way off of the castle grounds and apparating to the station of Hogsmeade.

  
  


The station was dark and eerily quiet. She tucked herself into a small entryway as she appeared, peeking around the corner to make sure no one else was near. She retrieved her bag from her pocket, casting engorgio to retrieve the phial and the invisibility cloak. She wrapped the cloak around her body, stepping out of her concealed spot as she did so, disappearing from eye view. She made her way down the street of Hogsmeade, passing by the Three Broomsticks on her right before trekking forward and up the hill to her left, towards the shrieking shack. 

Staying a safe distance from the shrieking shack, she kept her eye out for any movement amongst the area, Severus in particular. She had the phial in hand and her wand in the other, bracing herself for any surprise that could come. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to control her breathing, making sure she wasn’t too loud. Fifteen minutes or so had gone by when she felt her stomach turn into knots, watching Severus Snape appear from the shadows, making his turn to come up the hill towards the shack. Her heartbeat quickened even more as she slowly and quietly made her steps towards him. Her wand was at the ready in case he were to cast anything towards her. She clenched the phial in her hand when she felt her palm go sweaty with nerves, being careful not to drop it.

Severus came in view even more, his long black cloak billowing in the wind behind him. His face was serious, his lips set in a tight thin line and his obsidian eyes focused on the building before him. Hermione held her breath as she waited for him to get closer, just enough for her to speak. 

_ C’mon Hermione, you can do this!  _ She internally yelled to herself.

“Professor!”

Severus spun around in a blink of an eye, his wand at the ready, searching for the source of the voice. 

“Who is that?” He spoke in a harsh, intense whisper. “Show yourself!” 

Hermione pulled the cloak from her body, allowing it to reveal herself before him, her wand pointed at his face. Severus stood rigid, eying her intently, taking in the features he was sure he knew, but there was no way; they must’ve been an impostor. 

“What are you doing? Who are you?”

“Professor, it’s me. Hermione Granger” She stated, keeping her stance and voice strong.

“Do you play me for a  _ fool _ ?” He spat. “Leave this instant before I hex you out of existence!” 

“Professor,  _ stop.  _ Lower your wand.” She demanded. “I need you to trust me, your life is in extreme danger.”

“ _ My  _ life?” He exclaimed. “Everyone’s life is in grave danger under the hands of the dark lord, or have you been naive to what has been happening these last several months?!”

“Severus.” Hermione began. Please, allow me to explain. “It really is me.”

“How dare you address me by my given name!” 

“Will you just  _ listen _ !” Hermione pleaded, dropping back a step into a defensive position. “It really  _ is  _ me.” She said. “I came back to this time to help save you. Voldemort is going to have you killed by Nagini, and I have the anti-venom to help save your life.  _ Please. _ Just hear me out.”

Severus looked into her big brown eyes, searching for something that would indicate that this was the Hermione Granger he knew, but rather someone under a polyjuice potion. The voice was identical, which was an indication that it wasn’t. 

Hermione felt his eyes staring back at her as if straight to her very soul. She felt a tingling in her mind, a similar feeling to what Harry had described when Severus had performed legilimency on him. 

Severus began to page through her memories, searching for the answers he was looking for. He watched as it showed the young witch with the big bushy curls and crooked teeth being visited by Minerva McGonagall, telling her for the first time that she was a witch. It jumped to Hermione's third year, where he revisited the moment that he shielded her, Weasley and Potter from Remus Lupin in werewolf form. He paged through more of them, and he stopped abruptly when he saw the memory before him. She and her friends had discovered him in the shrieking shack, blood soaking his white cravat, and big dark puncture wounds on his neck. Harry was knelt down by him, doing his best to apply pressure to the wounds, asking Hermione to search for something in her bag that could help aid the man, but they all just looked on in horror. 

_ “Look at me.” Severus heard his own voice say to Harry, who glanced down at him, fighting back the tears in his eyes. _

_ “You have your mother’s eyes.” _

Severus felt the memory abruptly cut out, Hermione putting up her shield of occlumency, staring now again into the eyes of an older Hermione Granger.

“ _ Now  _ do you believe me?” Hermione asked, observing the look of shock in her former professor’s eyes that she had never seen before. 

Severus stood in silence, processing what he had just seen, and what was indeed true; Hermione Granger had found some way to travel back this far in time. It was unheard of.

“Yes...” He said quietly in his low voice. 

“I don’t have a lot more time. I can’t waste time standing here trying to explain everything to you.” She said. “I just need you to take this anti-venom, please.” She pleaded, extending her hand out and revealing the phial. Severus observed her hand for several moments before taking it from her palm before stuffing it into the inside pocket of his robes.

“Drink it, please. I want this to save your life. I didn’t go through all of this effort just for it to fail. I only have one chance for this to work.” 

“Even if I take this anti-venom, what do you suppose I am to do if I’m still attacked? I’ll bleed out.”

“You just leave that concern to me. I have to go. Good luck, professor.” Hermione flipped her invisibility cloak back on and disappeared from his sight, apparating away and leaving him standing alone, processing what had just happened. 

He extracted the phial from his robes, eying the contents and watching as the iridescent green liquid swished about. With one final hesitation, he eventually released the cork from the phial, drinking its contents before making his way to the shrieking shack.

Granger had been right, Voldemort did indeed have a plan to kill Severus, and he was most displeased with what he still had to endure. As the Golden Trio exited the shrieking shack, the older Granger from earlier appeared in his view, his view that was slowly fading. He could feel his breath slow and the world go black. The words Hermione chanted were just a mumbling of words he couldn’t make out, but he could feel the rush of healing magic overcome his body. She placed another phial into his mouth, which he could detect the distinct taste of a blood replenishing potion, feeling his body gain just a little bit more strength. He was still nowhere near able to stand, but he was able to flutter his eyes open, meeting the gaze of Hermione's big brown eyes.

“You’re going to be just fine now, Professor.” She spoke in a hushed voice. “I’m going to make sure someone finds you here at the Shrieking Shack and gets you attended to at St. Mungos.”

Severus was unable to speak, he tried to in an attempt to thank Hermione for what she had done, but nothing was able to come out. Hermione noticed he was trying to say something and she held a stern yet polite hand up, indicating him not to speak.

“Shh don’t try to speak or stand, save your energy, please.” 

Severus obliged, he hadn’t taken an order from anyone else in his life for a very long time, but he was tired, very very tired, and he wordlessly listened to the woman. He gently nodded towards her hand, a quizzical look on his face as an orange light swirled with grey flecks. 

Hermione smiled at him with emotions in her eyes he had never expected to see from the girl, and spoke quickly, “I’ll explain that later. We’ll talk about this in about thirteen years or so, okay? Please try to remember that after I leave.” 

Hermione apparated back to her concealed spot at Hogsmeade station, sucking in a deep breath before sinking to her knees, bursting into a fit of tears. She had no idea seeing the man like that again would bring up so many emotions, but she let herself sob for several minutes, taking in not just what she had to revisit again but the extent of what she may have just accomplished. 

“Merlin  _ please  _ allow this to work.” She said to herself, bringing the time turner back into her hands, to bring her back to her present time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was back in 2009, the bustling of students walking about hogsmeade filling her ears from her spot in the alley. She took the opportunity to change back into her more formal clothes. She reached for her neck, noticing that the silver time turner was gone. She shoved the rest of her stuff in her beaded bag and shrunk it before aparating back to her office at the ministry. 

_ Well at least that tells me I am still Minister for Magic.  _ She thought, as she successfully apparated back into her office at the ministry. 

She tried to gather herself, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy with what had just happened. She took a seat at her desk, trying to focus and bring herself back to the present time. Shortly thereafter, there was a soft knock on the door.

“Come in!” Hermione exclaimed rather excitedly. She was pleased to see Harry poke his head in, giving her a playful smile.

“Hey, ‘Mione!” He exclaimed. “How’s the Minister for Magic business coming along?”

“Just fine, Harry.” She chuckled. “Just fine. Come in come!” She waved him on. “And shut the door behind you!” Harry was eying her curiously with the excitement in her eyes as he shut the door and came to sit at her desk. He smirked, wondering what it was she was so giddy about?

“What’s going on, Hermione? You seem far more chipper than you usually do when you’re sitting in this office doing paperwork.” Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment, waving her wand to cast a silencing charm on the room and the door.

“I think I actually did it, I actually saved Severus Snape?”

“You saved Severus Snape? What on Earth are you talking about?” Hermione’s smile faltered as she tried to grasp what Harry had just said.

“I--erm--well.”

Harry noticed the dejected look on her face, annnd his voice softened as he continued. “‘Mione the man has been alive and well for thirteen years now.” Harry said, cutting off her stammer. “He was acquitted of any charges after the trials from the events of the war ended and he was honored as a war hero. Have you been living under a rock all this time as you worked and worked?”

Hermiones heart danced in her chest. _It worked! It actually worked!_ _So the theory was wrong, and it seems like Harry doesn’t remember the plan at all..._

“No no I erm, it was some crazy dream I had the other night, I just was going to tell you about it, but no matter! How are things in the auror office?”

“They’re brilliant, we’ve taken on a new auror finally since Ron left.”

Hermione glanced around the office, confirming that today was indeed the day before she made her plans to first try to time travel and save Severus. And that confirmed the encounter with Ron and the moving with Harry, Ginny and Senna had happened as well.

_ This was right when I returned from my visit with the muggle relatives. Perfect. _

“I’m happy to hear that, Harry. Look, I have loads and loads of paperwork to catch up on since my trip to see the family. I’ll catch up with you soon, alright?”

“Alright then.” Harry said standing up. “Don’t overwork yourself too much, you hear? You’ve been at it pretty hardcore since you took the position and I don’t want to see you overwhelm yourself.”

“As if the brightest witch of her age couldn’t handle it?” Hermione teased.

“All I’m saying is I can see it consume you a bit, remember you’ve got us around to help you.”

Hermione nodded. “I’ll remember, thanks Harry.”

“Anytime, and don’t forget about dinner on Saturday.” He said before leaving her office.

Hermione resumed her work, but the fact that her plan had indeed worked had her mind and heart absolutely elated. It was absolutely revolutionary what she had attempted and succeeded at doing.

_ I just hope he is able to remember what had happened... _

____________________________________________________________________________

A couple of weeks had gone by. Hermione had made frequent visits to the mirror whenever she had a free moment. The downtime she had between work was spent either looking into the mirror, staring back at the reflection of herself, Severus and the mystery childlike figure, or she would visit the dimension. It was the sole bit of positivity in her life at the moment. With the amount of work still piling up, she found herself staying later at the office, even without having to avoid coming home to an intoxicated Ron. 

It was a Friday mid afternoon when Hermione was returning to her office from the mirror. She sat down at her desk and sighed, rubbing her temples to cope with the annoying headache lingering in the front of her head. She brought her hands down to the work on the desk, noticing the mood ring swirl with a mixture of black and grey, the nerves and overwhelming feeling taking her over.

She stood up from her desk, pacing back and forth quickly, trying her level best to calm her nerves. She glanced around the room as she did so, stopping when she noticed a letter sitting on the sill.

_ Must’ve come while I was down in the department of artefacts.  _

She walked over and picked up the letter, examining it and immediately recognizing Kingsley Shacklebolt’s script. She opened the letter, reading the contents quickly. 

_ Hermione, _

_ I’m very happy to see the work that you’ve done for the ministry so far. Harry has told me some of the extraordinary things you have been able to achieve in such a short period of time. Minerva has also informed me of the new occlumency class and new potions professor Ignacio Ironwood she is hiring, who I remember is a good friend of yours.  _

_ My wife and children and I have been enjoying our new home here in Africa. I’ve taken on a position teaching charms part time at The Uagadou School of Magic. I know that may come as a surprise given my reputation as an auror, but you’d be surprised to know I had a knack and a love for charms back when I was in school. We too are making strides to try and bring occlumency as an extracurricular here at the school.  _

_ We hope to come visit later next year in the winter time when it gets to be too hot here, so I hope I will be able to visit you and the others when we do. _

_ If you ever have any questions you believe you could direct my way, please do not hesitate to owl me.  _

_ However, remember what I said before I left. There is much more to life than all of the busy work and the papers that come with being Minister, be sure you still take time for yourself and your personal life.  _

_ I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt _

Hermione read over the letter a couple more times, smiling at Kingsley’s kind words and how happy she was that he was happy spending more time with his family. 

_ There is much more to this than ‘this”...  _ Hermione played in her head over and over as she sat back down on her desk. She was beginning to realize how fully consumed she was by the work, instead of taking time for herself.

_ I’ve buried myself in work and papers, just like Ron buried himself into a bottle.  _ She said to herself, coming to the realization that she truly wasn’t happy. 

She buried her face in her hands, letting out a soft sob as the tears began to sting her eyes. A soft knock on the door broke Hermione from her moment. She wiped at her tears quickly, composing herself before speaking in response to the knock.

“Ahem, um, come in.” Hermione looked up to see Senna, and she gave her a polite smile.

“Yes, Senna, what can I do for you?”

“There’s someone here who would like to see you, but he isn’t on any of your scheduled meetings. I tried to tell him that he needed to set an appointment with you, but he insisted I come speak to you and let you know he was here. He came by two other times this week you were away, but he won’t desist.” She said in a hushed whisper, as if trying to make sure he couldn’t hear her.

_ Oh my goodness...it’s him. _

“Well who is it that is so eager to speak to me, Senna?”

“Severus Snape...he says he refuses to leave until he speaks with you.”

Hermione tried to hide her humoured look from Senna. Grabbing at the tea cup on her desk and taking a sip to shield her smile.

She removed the cup from her lips once she was able to contain the laugh building up in her stomach.

_ Poor Senna looks terrified, I’ll have to owe her several lunches and an extra day off for having to put up with him three days in one week. _

“That’s quite alright Senna, you can go ahead and show him in.” Senna gave Hermione a quick head nod before disappearing from view.

Moments later Severus strode in, his robes billowing. Hermiones heart leapt into her chest at first sight of him.

_ He really is alive...it worked. It worked!  _

Senna, looking like a meek little house elf, had followed in behind him, coming to a halt abruptly when he stopped to keep herself from bumping into him. He stopped in the middle of the room, his face serious and intimidating. He placed his hands behind his back, slowly turning his head to look at Senna, raising an eyebrow at her with his one of many signature looks. 

Hermione could hear Senna let out a small whimper, and Hermione tilted her head to the side so she could see Senna's small frame from behind Severus’ tall, stoic and dark frame.

“That’s all right, Senna. I can take it from here. Close the door as you leave, please.”

Senna nodded her head vigorously, scurrying out and closing the door behind her before Severus had another chance to intimidate her. 

As soon as the door closed Hermione eyed him with a warning but playful glare. “Was that absolutely necessary to terrify the poor girl?”

“Indeed. You should certainly know I have a reputation to uphold.”   
  
“Mmm, I suppose, but she isn’t used to it as much as myself and others, give the poor girl a break.” Hermione requested.

“Minister Granger.” Severus finally greeted with a very small nod of his head.

“Hermione will do just fine, would you like to sit?”

“I suppose.” He droned slightly. Seating himself across from her.

Hermione was just screaming internally at herself to push the formalities aside, but she had no idea if Severus was aware or remembered anything that she did in the past. She made eye contact, trying to choose her words carefully.

“What brings you to my office this afternoon, Severus?” 

“I believe you are fully aware of why.” He replied.

“Humour me.” Hermione said, just a hint of tease in her voice. She placed her elbows on the desk, resting her chin on top of her hands. She glanced down at her mood ring and watched as it swirled, beginning to change colors. She heard Severus clear his throat and she looked back up to him and locked eyes. 

“I believe...” he started, talking in much less intimidating fashion than he did to Senna. “a word of thanks from me is in order.” He said sounding appreciative, but slightly disappointed at the fact he was lowering his guard around her like this. 

“So you do indeed recall what happened that day of the battle?” She asked, trying to validate her own thoughts. 

He nodded.

“It took a great deal of motivation, knowledge, courage and...passion, to go through what you went through to save me.” He continued. “I took all of this time before approaching you to process everything that had happened, right some of my wrongs of the past and mend some broken relationships, all the while keeping my intimidating reputation still intact.” The last comment made Hermione laugh a little.

“You were the person I wanted to save for seeing last, because  _ you  _ are the main reason I am still walking this Earth.”

Hermione felt her heart flutter at hearing him speak this, to lower his guard around her like this. it just went to show how worth it was to go through the efforts to save him.

“Severus you are a brilliant wizard, there was no doubt in my mind that I was making the right decision at that time. I’m happy this plan worked. Truly.”

“Now...if you would humour  _ me _ ,” he said, teasing Hermione about what she had said just a couple moments ago. 

“I’d like to hear more about that ring on your finger and you promised you’d explain later all of those years ago.” 

“That’s been wracking in your brain for over thirteen years?” 

“I suppose you could put it that way.” He mused.

Hermione chuckled again. “The ring is a gift, a gift from your dear friend Senna out there.” Hermione said jokingly, motioning to the door. 

“Clearly you mustn’t be the brightest witch of your age to think that girl is a friend.” He droned. Hermione playfully rolled her eyes. 

“Anyway, it was a muggle mood ring she purchased that she charmed into actually working and changing colour based on my mood.”

“I see. And how are things going as the newly appointed and youngest Minister for Magic? It seems that you’re a little over your head with work.”

Hermione's smile faltered a little. “It has been rather stressful. Most of my close friends think I’m not setting aside enough time for myself.”

“Well you’re clearly exhausted and unhappy.” Severus replied.

“Is it really that obvious?” 

“Very.” 

“Thank you for coming to see me today, it really helped make my day a bit better.”

Severus gave a slow, polite nod. “And thank you....Hermione...for saving my life.”

Hermione would have melted into a puddle on the floor if her body allowed it. To hear his voice say her name for the very first time was music to her ears. Her breath hitched, and she felt her cheeks flush. Severus seemed to be aware of his effect, for the faintest smirk appeared on his face.

“Severus I...can I show you something?” She asked. He raised a curious eyebrow at her, nodding again. “I suppose so, I did come all this way to speak with you, what’s a few more minutes?” He teased in a minting voice.

“Come,” Hermione said. “this way.”

She led Severus out of her office, making her way to the artefacts wing. She gave a polite nod to Sage, who only nodded back in return when he saw who was entering with her. He gave another nod of greeting to Severus, who exchanged the same gesture before following Hermione down the corridor.

“I want to show you what started this whole process of me saving you.” Hermione said as they reached the door where the Mirror of Erised was behind.

She opened the door and stepped Inside, standing off to the side of the doorway to allow Severus to enter. He slowly stepped in, observing the room around him. He caught sight of the velvet covering in the middle of the room, and immediately knew what it hid.

“I had been hearing some rumours throughout diagon alley that the mirror had been found, but I didn’t partake in such silly gossip. But I see it is indeed true, it has been found.”

“Yes, it has been.” Hermione replied as she yanked off the thick blanket with one big tug.

Severus studied the mirror quietly, taking just a couple steps forward before stopping himself. He had never visited the mirror, even when it was at Hogwarts. 

“If you’d be so kind,” Hermione said, interrupting his thoughts. “I’d like you to see what the mirror shows you...if you’re willing.” Severus glanced over at her, his face serious and hers as well, but he could tell behind those eyes, she was hoping and longing for him to take a look. 

He glanced down at the ring on her finger, eying it carefully as he watched a dull hue of gold start to glow around the swirl blue and green in the middle. He stared back up at the mirror for one long moment before taking a few steps forward again, bringing his reflection into view. 

Hermione watched him with bated breath. Studying his features intently to see if anything in his face would change when something came into view. She glanced down and she too saw the giant gold hue her ring was emitting, her eyes growing wide at the realization of what this meant. She glanced back up in his direction, but his face and stature were unchanged.

“....Severus?” She said in a sort of whisper. He didn’t look her way, but a quiet ‘hmm?’ was an acknowledgment of her saying his name.

“Do you see anything?”

“Indeed.” 

“W-what is it?” 

Severus hesitated before answering her. He was trying to fully process what it was he was seeing. His reflection stood in his normal robes, potion coat and black trousers, looking down at a radiant Hermione Granger next to him. He had his right arm around her waist, and she was returning his gaze, a big loving smile spread across her cheeks. He had the faintest smile on his lips, gazing back at her with equal love. The biggest shock of it all was the young toddler girl he had situated in his left arm, resting on his hip. The stunning child smiled big at the direction of where Severus stood looking at the mirror, waving her hand vigorously as if saying hello to him. The toddler's features were in full detail compared to the silhouette Hermione had first seen. 

Hermione stepped over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. She broke Severus’ gaze from the mirror in doing so, and he turned his head to meet her eyes. 

She then brought her hand down to take his, and to his own surprise, he didn’t jerk away. The moment their hands touched, the dim golden hue from Hermione's ring shot out bright streams of golden light, filling up the room. Severus brought up his hand with Hermione’s still entwined to bring the ring into a better view. It was glowing a brilliant gold, while the brightest green and blue circled and swirled together. 

“Blue.” Hermione said.. “My favorite colour.”

“Green is mine.” Severus said in a low whisper.

“Senna said when the ring does this, you’re in the presence of the person you’re meant to be with, and you’re meant to have true happiness with.” Hermione said softly as she looked at the ring, slowly bringing her gaze up to meet his again.

“True happiness...” Severus said. “That’s something I’ve never had before in my life.”

“Well, it’s never too late to start...” Hermione spoke in a mesmerized whisper, the tone of his voice intoxicating her.

Neither realized how close their faces had come to be, until they felt the heat of each other’s breath on their cheeks.

“I was hoping to be anywhere but now...until this very moment, Hermione.”

“I as well, Severus.” 

They locked eyes once more before embracing each other, locking lips softly in a passionate kiss. The ring continues to hum, glow and swirl, the true indication that they were indeed at the start of their own true happiness. 

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Epilogue

Hermione could hear the faint sound of giggling coming from the upstairs loo. She looked up from her book towards that direction, smiling to herself and chuckling. She shook her head in humour, attempting to return to the book in her hands. 

The continued giggling piqued her interest, and she set the book down on the nearby coffee table, standing up to make her way upstairs. She stopped by her husband's chair, his face covered by The Daily Prophet in his hands.

“What on Earth is that child up to now?” Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips and looking up towards the source of the giggling again.

“Are you asking me,” Her husband replied. “or are you just asking yourself out loud in the hopes it will help you understand what goes through that young child's mind?” He spoke in a low voice, trying his best to sound annoyed. “Brightest witch of her age and she can’t even figure out the mind of her own child.” He teased.

“Oh you hush, mister.” She giggled, giving him a playful smack on the arm. “She thinks just like that stubborn father of hers all the time and I can see it coming from a mile away.”

“I pity that child, being anything like her father.” He droned, again trying to joke and tease.

“Oh you stop.” Hermione said before leaning down to place a kiss on the top of his head. “If she is anywhere near like her father, which she very much is, she’s going to be one successful witch.”

“You better find out what she’s up to before she conjures up an earwig or “ _ another ghastly creature”  _ as you called it to hide under your bedroom pillow.” He said with a small chuckle.

“Severus Snape, that was  _ you  _ who put that awful thing under my pillow and you know it!” She said pointing an accusing finger at him. 

“Yes but she was in on it with me.” He replied, lowering the paper from his view to make eye contact with his wife. “Do you ever think I’d get such a horrific idea all by myself. It was the brain of that mischievous child.” He said with a small smirk, attempting to play innocent. 

“Yes well, you didn’t get away with it without punishment, love.”

“If you considered _ that  _ a punishment last night, then I should hide earwigs all over the place from now on.” He said, giving a quick goose to her backside as she turned to go upstairs.

“Oh!” She yelped, blushing profusely. “You devious little git.” She replied through a laugh. “I’ll get you back one of these days!” 

“I’ll be counting the days...”

Hermione ascended the stairs, making her way down the hallway and reaching the upstairs loo. She stopped in the doorway, crossing her hands over her chest and leaning against the doorframe, smirking to herself.

Her five year old daughter stood in front of the bathroom mirror, her toy tea kettle and a wax candle in her hand. The young child had jet black hair just like her father, but scattered about were dozens of slightly messy ringlets that were identical to her mother when she herself was a child. Her skin tone was closer to Hermiones, a mixture in between Severus’ pale tone and Hermiones slightly tanned. Her brown eyes matched her mothers as well, with big beautiful eyelashes accenting them. Her eyes filled with childlike humour and as she focused on her task at hand. Hermione chuckled, which caught her daughters attention. 

The child's eyes caught sight of Hermiones in the reflection, and she turned her head to look at her mum, smiling and giggling like crazy.

“Hello, mummy!” She squealed in delight. 

“Leona Severa Snape, what on Earth are you doing you silly girl?”

“I’m going to travel, mummy! I’m going to go see a different place!” She jumped up and down excitedly as she spoke. “You and daddy, come with me?”

Hermione walked over to her daughter, kneeling down beside her. “And how exactly do you plan to travel, love?” 

“With these!” Leona exclaimed. Holding out the toy and candle she had in her hands.

“Ohhhh I see. And where did you hear such a thing?”

“Cousin Lily told me about it! She told me about the woman who travelled through the mirror, mummy! She went to a mysterious place.”

“You know Leona,” Hermione began. “a mirror is what started your story. This was no ordinary mirror, but because of it, that’s how you eventually came into our world.”

Leona’s eyes grew wide with wonder, “Really, mummy?! Ohhh, tell me the story, tell me please!”

“Well alright then. Come, let's go to your room. It’s getting late and your father will be coming upstairs to tuck you in soon, anyway.” She reached for her daughter's hand and took it, walking with her to her bedroom.

“Severus!” She called from upstairs. “We will need you upstairs in a few minutes to say goodnight!”

“I’ll be up in just a few.” She heard her husband reply from his spot in the living room.

Hermione helped Leona get changed into her pyjamas, bringing her over to her toddler bed and getting her situated underneath the covers.

“Now you see Leona,” Hermione began. “When I was just a few years older than you, I too tried to do the trick with the mirror that you were trying to do just now. However, I didn’t have the magic I do now. You _ do  _ have that magic, lioness, so you must be very careful. Mirrors in the magical world are extremely powerful things.”

“So you mean it  _ really  _ can work?!” Leona asked.

Hemione nodded. “Yes, it certainly can work, but with very specific magic. It is very complex for someone to do, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be careful.”

“But mummy, how was I brought into this world?”

“Let’s just say there was a very special mirror at the time when I was older than the first time I tried that allowed me to bring your daddy into my life. It showed me what I truly wanted and needed, because mummy was not very happy at that point in her life.”

Leona’s eyes grew sad at that statement. “You were sad mummy, that’s not okay...” Hermione nodded. “No, you’re right, it was not. But all of this brought your father and I closer together, and we both realized what was meant to be. The strength of the love between us then eventually brought you into our life, and we will forever be grateful to have a blessing like you, isn’t that right, Severus?” Hermione said as she noticed her husband appearing in the doorway.

“Mmm, indeed you’re right, my witch.” He said as he walked over to sit on the bed next to Hermione. She placed a hand on his thigh, glancing up at him for a brief moment to give him a soft kiss, before turning her attention back to their daughter. 

“So you see, Leona,” Severus chimed in. “ We have indeed been lucky for what the mirror and magic have brought to our life, but it is very important you don’t attempt the things that you hear from your silly cousins without one of us present, is that understood?”

Leona nodded her head, her curls bouncing along with it. “Yes, daddy...”

“Good, now it’s time for bed you little monkey.” Severus teased, leaning forward to attack his daughter with kisses all over her face. Leona shrieked in laughter, failing at her attempts to get her father to stop.

“No more, daddy, no more!” She yelped through a fit of giggles, her contagious laughter causing her mother and even her father to start to laugh as well. 

“Goodnight, my little witch.You sleep tight.” Severus whispered, giving her one more kiss to the forehead and dimming the lights with a wave of his hand. 

Before they could escape the room, Leona waived her small hand and the lights flickered back on for a second. Leona giggled as her tiny spot of magic worked. 

Hermione turned around and gave ‘the look’ to her daughter. “OK that’s enough. That was very well done, love, but like I said before, you must be very careful.”

“Yes, mummy” She said softly.

“Goodnight, sweetie.” Hermione said, adding her own kiss to their daughters forehead before following her husband out of the room. 

“Good night, Mummy and Daddy. I loves you.” the young witch said, while still giggling to herself. Hermione could still hear her giggle as she shut the door behind her. 

Hermione exchanged a quick glance with her husband, both of them coming to the realization that their young daughter was a little bit more advanced with magic at her age than they had thought. 

“We are going to have to keep a closer eye on that little one.” Hermione chuckled.

“ _ We?”  _ Severus said, trying to act aghast. “What is this ‘we’ business you speak of?” He continued, turning away from Hermione to head to their bedroom.

“Ohhh Severus you...” She followed him in, just about ready to tackle him onto the bed when he spun around quickly, catching his wife in his arms and wrapping her tightly so she couldn’t move.

“Let me go you cheeky git.” She warned, trying to sound serious.

“Is that supposed to be intimidating?” He teased, a smirk reaching his face as he watched his wife struggle to break his grip. “You’re married to a former death eater, you insufferable know-it-all, you’re going to have to do better than that...” He said, rolling his eyes. 

Hermione was held onto tightly, but she managed to reposition her hand, placing it right on the front of his trousers. He raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. 

“Trying to punish me again, are we? I’m shaking in my boots.”

“Less shaking in them and more taking them off.” Hermione huffed. “And that goes for the rest of your clothing as well.” 

“Only if you do as well.” He replied.

“Deal.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Hermione and Severus lay curled up in bed, Hermione snuggling her head against his shoulder and draping her arm around his torso.

“Where on Earth did you learn  _ that  _ you cheeky witch?” Severus asked through slightly heavier breaths, brushing his fingers through her mess of curls. 

“A book Ginny gave me for my birthday.” Hermione replied, mumbling sleepily into his shoulder.

“First of all, where have you been hiding a book like that from someone like me who sees everything and second of all, remind me to buy Ginny a diamond necklace for her next birthday.” That statement got Hermione to chuckle.

“One, it’s none of your concern where I keep some of my books and two, I’m sure she will love the gift.” She replied, giggling again. 

“You will be the death of me, witch.”

“Not anytime soon I hope.”

“Not that I’m planning.” 

They shared another kiss, Severus giving a wave of his hand to start the fireplace to have a low burn. 

“I never thought my life would turn out to be like this, Severus. It really is amazing to think about sometimes.”

“You and I both, my love.” 

“I remember going through the motions of the past just wanting to be anywhere but then and there. I am so extremely lucky that this has become my life, my now, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of it with you and our family.”

“Mmm. I couldn’t have said the words better myself, my witch.”

“I love you.” Hermione whispered, before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

“And I, you.” Severus replied, continuing to stroke her hair, enjoying the sound of his wife's breath and she succumbed to sleep.

_ My Hermione... _

_ I would’ve begged and pleaded to be anywhere but in the now for most of my past life. . .but now I wouldn’t change anything for the world.  _

_ Never thought I would use the word perfect...but I’m pretty sure this is it. _

  
  



End file.
